The objective of the research project is to determine the perinatal toxicity of drugs and environmental chemicals, toxicity which may be expressed in mice as behavioral abnormalities. The agents are: cyclophosphamide (1-bis(2-chlorethyl)-amino-1-oxo-2-aza-5-oxa- phosphoridin, bidrin (3-hydroxy-N-N-dimethyl-cis-crotonomide dimethylphosphate), dinoseb (2-sec-butyl-3,6-dinitrophenol), and paraquat (1,1'-dimethyl-4,4'-bipyridylium), alone or in combination with environmental stress, and being investigated for their potential to produce such abnormalities either during the preweaning period or during adulthood. Behavioral testing procedures include: the development of swimming, the righting reflex, open field behavior, active and passive avoidance, rod crossing behavior, sensitivity to shock and sensitivity to chemically induced seizures. The research will be related to other research in this laboratory in which the same agents are being investigated for their potential to produce perinatal toxicity expressed as liver, kidney, or lung malfunctioning.